Brother Of Mine
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: After Sirius escapes from Azkaban, he goes to the only person he can trust “Look Remus,I'm no good at this whole letting my emotions out deal.You're the closest I've ever had and ever will have to family and all I need is for you to forgive me." Non-slash


**Heys guys, just a little story that came to me earlier today. I was just really in the mood to write something about two close friends, and who better to do than Remuas and Sirius? lol so here you go, a quick little one-shot that I hope you enjoy as much as I did. Enjoy!**

Sirius Black crept slowly across the thick forest that surrounded him. A few feet ahead lay a small house, which he was headed for. He only prayed that his old friend still lived there. After all, it had been 13 years. He wouldn't blame anyone for wanting to move out of that place that was full of so many memories. He dashed a bit closer and peered over the bushes. Satisfied upon seeing light pouring out of the windows, he carried on. It was a bit dangerous for him to be out at a time like this in his human form. But he needed to do this. He needed to set things straight with the only person he could trust right now. With that in mind he approached the house, quiet and undetected.

Of course it took resident, Remus Lupin only a single sniff to tell who was scurrying outside his house. He closed his book and sat up in his armchair. And sniffed the air once more. Oh that was Sirius alright.

At first he thought it was his nose playing tricks on him. Having heightened senses did have their disadvantages every now and then. But when Sirius's scent drew closer and closer, Remus began to believe it could be him. He had after all escaped Azkaban, nothing was stopping him from coming to his house.

Remus silently cursed, he knew he should have moved after Sirius was thrown into Azkaban. What was he coming to do now? Explain? Finish the job? Kill Harry and the last of his once friends?

Suddenly Remus had the urge to storm out of his house, grab Sirius by the throat, and hex him into oblivion. And he would have done it too, if at that moment, his door hadn't creaked open, and a very torn up Sirius Black not walked in.

Thankfully, Remus's armchair was back faced against the door, and he could pretend not to have heard or smelled in peace. That is until Sirius slowly closed the door behind him and spoke.

"Moony..."

"Don't call me that Sirius" Remus muttered, closing his eyes tightly "What are you doing here?"

"Let me explain Remus, this isn't what it looks like-"

"This is exactly what it looks like Sirius!" Remus growled as he shot up from his seat and turned to face his old friend "You killed James and Lilly, you killed Peter and you ruined everything!" he yelled despite having spent the last 13 years trying to convince himself the complete opposite of that statement. Truth be told he never did believe Sirius would be able to do all that. He aways believed there was something else, a missing piece that no one knew about. Of course, after 13 years of trying to find this missing piece that might not even exist eventually caught up with Remus. And he began to lose faith. He guessed this was what made him want to tear Sirius to shreds now,

"I...it's not like that Remus, I swear, just let me explain" Sirius pleaded. A genuine look of desperation on his face. Remus hesitated a bit before he spoke "Come, sit" he said gesturing towards the dinner table that stood only a few feet away. Advantages of living in such a small place, everything was nearby and at hand.

Remus sat down at a chair and Sirius sat across from him "Now, talk."

"Ok...well..where to start.." Sirius muttered, drumming his fingers nervously against the wooden table "I guess we can begin with, I wasn't James and Lily's secret keeper..."

"What?!" Remus spat.

"I-I wasn't Lily and James secret keeper, ok! At the last minute I told James to change it to Peter. Because I would be such an obvious person to tell and what not. I told them to make Peter their secret keeper instead of me..." Sirius muttered, looking anywhere but at Remus.

"Peter? Why Peter?" Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Because.." Sirius took a deep breath "Because at the time we suspected you to be the one that was leaking information to you-know-who."

"Me? I-But I don't understand, why James and Lily allow me to keep interacting with them and Harry if they thought I was leaking information?" Remus frowned, trying to hide the hurt tone in his voice.

"Well...it was me really..." Sirius looked down "James and Lily thought I was being paranoid until they where forced to go into hiding. That's when James started becoming more cautious of you. Lily didn't believe us for a second though. She never really did like Peter. She said we where letting this war blind us from who we could really trust and who we couldn't" Sirius let out a dry laugh "Hell, was she right. Too bad James and I didn't tolerate any of her talk."

Remus's just hung slightly open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They thought...he was the spy? Did they really have that little faith in him? Suddenly something hit him "Hang on, you changed James and Lily's secret keeper to Peter without letting anyone know....right?"

Sirius just nodded.

"That mean he's the one that betrayed them?" Remus muttered in utter confusion.

"Correct" Sirius nodded, pleased that they where finally getting somewhere "The night they where killed, I have a very unsettling feeling so I went to visit Peter. When he wasn't home I immediately ran to James and Lily's house. That's when I saw what Voldemort had done. I figured as much as you did and as you can probably imagine I was furious. I ran off to find Peter, bent on killing him and making him pay. I found him in the middle of a busy street. The little rat was terrified when he saw me. He knew I was going to kill him. So he blew up half the street, transformed into a rat and cut off his own finger to make it look like he was dead. He ran off like the coward he always was. It looked like I killed them all. I had no one to prove otherwise and I was thrown into Azkaban."

Remus let out a breath "Pete's alive?"

"Unfortunately he is. And he's still a rat somewhere out there. I just have to find him and-Remus you have to help me find him" Sirius pleaded.

Remus shook his head slowly, trying to let everything sink in. He was confused, shocked....but most of all he was so hurt. So indescribably hurt by the actions of his friends.

"Why..." he choked out "Why should I help you....when you're the one that suspected me of being a traitor? Why should I help the one that ruined everything for everyone just because he didn't trust me?" Remus looked away as the hurt and anger inside of him released themselves as stinging tears in the back of his eyes "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in to the ministry this instant Sirius Black!" he screamed turning back to face him.

Sirius cringed slightly, he'd never actually heard Remus scream before. As a matter of fact, even as he was hearing it, it felt very unnatural.

"God dammit, how do I even know if you're telling the truth?!" Remus shouted once more as he shot up, his chair toppling over behind him.

Sirius looked down, ashamed out of his mind. What had he expected? Remus to welcome him back with wide arms? _….Erm well...sort of.... _

"Remus...listen to me.." Sirius said quietly as he stood up as well. He walked over to his friend and stopped in front of him. When Remus seemed to have calmed down enough to look at him straight, he continued "Back in our school days....I wasn't the nicest person you could run into...I wasn't a very good person and very few people accepted me for who I was. So I was extremely lonely. You where the first person to ever take me in for me. And then I ran into James and Peter. But somehow I became closer to James. He became like my brother. No, he was my brother. He was the only one I had. Or so I thought, I mean I had you, but somehow I was blind to it. And I took advantage of it, and when I needed you the most, right before I was thrown into Azkaban, I couldn't reach you. And today, I need you this one more time and I just-" Sirius choked on his words. Remus heard the unshed tears in his voice as he continued "Look Remus, I'm no good at this whole letting my emotions out deal. All I'm trying to say is that I need you. You're the closest I've ever had and ever will have to family and I just-" Sirius dropped to his knees in front of the werewolf and bowed his head to his chest "I just need you to forgive me."

"Sirius, get off the floor" Remus ordered coldly.

"Please Remus" Sirius begged.

"Get off the bloody floor, Padfoot!" Remus immediately gasped as he realized what had just slipped out of his mouth.

Sirius snapped his head up to look at his friend, a broad grin on his face. He leapt up and engulfed Remus into a relieved, grateful, tight hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew you'd understand! I knew it! Thank you so much!" Sirius shouted, tears of joy stinging at his eyes.

"I..." Remus didn't know what to say. He had fought hard not to cave in to Sirius's words. As much as he had tried not to show any emotion to them, the words had really shaken him up. They where proof, that the man that was once one of his closest friends, needed help. And that he was sincere about it. Denying him help now, after he accidentally allowed his real emotions to slip out.... he sensed would be something, he would regret for the rest of his life. It was with that thought that Remus brought his arms up to return the embrace, and allowed a smile to grace his features.

"Thank You Moony."

"You are, most welcome....Brother of Mine."

**_~Fin_**

**Well, there you have it =] I hope you guys liked that. I just love a good story about Remus and Sirius with a brotherly relationship(slash really really annoys me) and I really wanted to write one of my own, and then this happened =] Actually what really inspired me was this incredible video I saw on Youtube today, and it was a trailer someone had made for their fanfiction called "The Marauders." And this trailer was just so beautiful and amazing, I just had the urge to write something Marauder related. If any of you want to see this trailer, which I would really recommend, (because it is just so amazing and beautiful) then go ahead and ask me in a review or pm and I'll send you the link. Because for some reason links don't work if you try to save them onto the Document Manager soooooo go on and do that and I'll send the link to you =]**

**And there is a first draft of that trailer, by the same person as well. I personally like the final drafter better but the first is amazing as well, so if you want that too I'll send you the link to that as well.**

**Thank you guys for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you thought =]**


End file.
